The Late Heroes
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: My twist of what happened between fairy tail and Acanologia. "Because that is no monster but a dragon. A fire dragon." Lucy turned round to look at the red dragon, attacking the monster, after hearing 'fire dragon', she finally figured it out.


The fairy tail members stood in fear as the world was about to end for them. They couldn't save themselves. Even Gildarts couldn't save them. He was their last hope. They stared up at their death. The knew its magic, sharp talons, razor teeth or it's sheer weight would be the death of them. They didn't expect this from their sacred ground. They were only testing on who would be come the next S-class wizard. It was meant to be a semi-friendly match. They knew that 20 were leaving and 20 would come back and one would be a S-class wizard. Now 21 fairy tail wizards were sent to their death.

Lucy and Levy were being comforted by Natsu and Gageel. They held the shivering girls close to them. There was no way of escape. The magic council had vanished just to save their own asses. All three dragon slayers were hard done by as they were dragon slayers and couldn't even fight against a dragon. Their power was meant to be so powerful that it could slay a dragon hence dragon slayer.

"We are going to die." Lucy cried into Natsu's chest. Happy was perched on his shoulder hiding his face in his neck. They watched as most if the island got torn up by just one roar. They could sense that it wasn't at full power, that was the element that scared them the most. The members of fairy tail had giving their all into their attacks and he was not a full power. He just saw them as the lousy fairies that they were. The beast didn't care what was in his path. He wanted revenge on all humans.

"We are not going to die. We have to go back home and visit the rest of the guild. I still need to look for Igneel." The guild stood up proudly and faced the monster in front of them. He was not a loving dragon like Igneel, Metalicana or Grandeeney, in front of them was a beast and a threat to their lives.

Erza, Gildarts, Mirajane and Laxus ran in first and aimed their best attack on different spots on the monster's body. Laxus took it straight on. Gildarts attacked the left wing while Mira took the right wing. Leaving Erza to take the rear. It was about to harm Laxus but Freed and Bixlow managed to grab its attention away from their leader while Happy and Pantherlily moved Laxus from that one area.

After the S-class wizards ran up first, the three dragon slayers joined in the fight and attacked at the part where a reaction was most stirred. Natsu took Laxus spot, Gageel took Gildart's and Wendy took Mira's spot.

"Fire dragon, Roar!"

"Iron dragon, Roar!"

"Sky dragon, Roar!" All three of them mangaged to scratch the surface of his scaly skin with their attack as they spoke simutainously. The three flew backwards with one swish of its tail. Freed and Levy managed to restrain the tail but he easily broke free.

Makarov pulled all his children together as they waited for the end. Levy, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Wendy and even Evergreen all held each other's hand as they waited for death. Levy, Lisanna, Wendy and Lucy held their heads low as they cried. They were to young to die. They still hadn't done everything they could.

The monster took a deep breath in filling up its stomach with energy and with a giant breath, he exhaled. The blue light of power was sent flying towards the island. Natsu saw a shadow whiz pass his sight.

Natsu looked up when a shadow was casted over them. No one was hurt by the blast as someone or creature had shielded them and himself. Natsu recognised the yellow underbelly, he instantly started grinning in his toothy way. The creature jumped up and raced towards Acanologia. Some people were frightened that another dragon had appeared but Natsu wasn't scared at all. He pushed past all his guild mates until he reached Lucy. He gently pulled her hand away and spun her round.

"Don't be scared." She was shocked at how calm he was.

"Natsu there is another dragon, how are you so calm?" She began to shout at him. He grinned at her and touched his muffler.

"Because that is no monster but a dragon. A fire dragon." Lucy turned round to look at the red dragon, attacking the monster, after hearing 'fire dragon', she finally figured it out. "Yup, it's my dad. It's Igneel."

Igneel took in a deep breath and roared a fiery breath. Acanologia was pushed back a bit. They watched at they bared their monstrous teeth at one another. Natsu held Lucy as she couldn't watch as two dragons went to kill the other. It was like watching two alpha lions attacking as they tried to show who was domineering. Natsu made sure she couldn't see or hear anything except him.

Natsu watched as his dad clawed his way at the black and blue dragon's face. Igneel was on his back legs with his wings open as far as he could. He was protecting his son behind him. Acanologia flew into the air trying to get the advantage. Igneel flew into the air and with a flick of his tail pushed the other dragon into the water. A little tsunami crashed over the members of fairy tail. Only Natsu, Lucy, Juvia and Gray remained dry with their magical power. Lucy was dried off by Natsu's fire.

Igneel swooshed down and pinned the other dragon to the ground. Roaring into his face. Acnologia squirmed out of his grip and sunk his teeth into Igneel. Lucy heard the yelp that Igneel made and covered Natsu's eyes. The fire dragon pushed him off and returned the favour by sticking his teeth into the black dragon.

Igneel was soon getting exhausted and his legs and wings were in pain as Acanologia had taken a bite of him. The fire dragon lay in the water as Acnologia was swooping down to finish him off. He couldn't make it as a grey and a white dragon stopped him. The white dragon rested her claws on Igneel's wings letting a blue orb surround his wing whilst the grey dragon took over the fight. Gageel and Wendy had grins like children on Christmas morning. The guild watched intensively as the iron dragon was more domineering. He was a lot more ruthless than Igneel was. Every cheered up as they were protected by dragons.

A huge sigh of relief was heard after Acnologia bled into the water. Natsu let go of Lucy and charged into the water along with Gageel and Wendy. The three exceeds were sickened by the thought of their partner running into the bloody water. They all rushed towards their partner and pulled them out the water and flew them to their dragon.

Happy hovered above Igneel slightly as he watched Natsu attempt to wrap his arms around his father. Igneel smiled and snuggled up to him. Grandeeney and Metalicana helped Igneel up and helped him to shore. Igneel placed his wings over the two dragons as they lead him a shore. The exceeds picked up their partner and flew them to shore. They didn't want the tired dragons to carry more weight than they have to.

As soon as Igneel got a shore he curled himself into a ball and fell asleep. Grandeeney and Metalicana couldn't help but laugh as the fire king was tired.

"Wendy, dear, I'm so glad I got to see you again." The white dragon hugged into her adoptive daughter. Carla stayed back a bit giving them some space. Metalicana rested on the rock as his son sat in front of him. His glare looking over at Levy.

"Igneel, which one has your son has chosen? I bet you can't tell." He sniggered at the red dragon.

"The great and powerful Igneel is sleeping and it is the blonde celestial maiden." He said with his eyes closed. He allowed Natsu to rest in his arms. Lucy and Natsu blushed at Igneel's words. Happy was resting on Natsu's legs.

"Mmm, so warm" he purred as he fell asleep. Lucy began to walk over to Grandeeney and Wendy but Igneel stopped her with his tail. He gently pushed her to his front legs. Lucy took a seat beside Natsu. Levy too was forced to sit beside Gageel but they didn't mind as they were friends and partners. 7 people sat with Igneel and his warmth. Another 7 sat beside Grandeeney but they were mainly female. The rest were males and sat beside Metalicana.

"Humans get tired so easily but they are so fascinating." Grandeeny purred as she fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this story. It was difficult to write the fight scene and how each dragon talks.**


End file.
